Design Me
by serenity-angel92
Summary: Fourth Year fashion design student Kagome looks for a job to settle with, Tashio Corp's  Fashion Line  Inuyasha looks for a designer for their next major project. How will they react when their dreams, goals and themselves intertwine?  Inu/Kag.


**Design Me**

_Serenity-angel92: Hello! This was a random story but slightly based on me. I'm a 1__st__ design student now and just got inspired to write again by other people's fanfics…so I decided to write one…I guess this will continue but maybe not long? Tell me what you think =P_

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span>

Profile: Kagome Higurashi, 21, a fourth year fashion design student at the University of Tokyo.  
>Profile: Inuyasha Tashio, 23, the son of the great found of Tashio Corporation.<p>

Fourth Year looks for a job to settle with, Tashio Corp (Fashion Line) looks for a designer for their next major project. How will they react when their dreams, goals and themselves intertwine?

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and other characters in the manga/anime.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Drafts- Fate Unfolds<strong>_

It is day one of first semester of fourth year Fashion Design at Tokyo University. Early starts and late finishes are extremely normal for sleepy Kagome sat in the train with her eyes half opened.

"Argh…I knew I should have slept earlier yesterday…" Thinking back to a few weeks ago… "Damn enrolling system! As if crash when I needed to make my perfect timetable!" She thought in her disorientated head as she slouched further down the cold train seat. It was rush hour. The time where people, perves and even more people push to get on the trains and slam their butts onto cold seats not caring about others whether they're pregnant, old or cripple. Luckily today, Kagome got a seat… Unfortunately today, the floor under her feet was stained brown and sticky.

"Gross. Morning coffee spills. I mean really! Who gets up earlier than 6 am!" She sighed a long sigh in her mind and drifts off to rest while she balanced her body with her precious shoes hovering over the floor.

Kagome was quite a looker- but she inherited quite a lot of beauty from her successful part time model mother and handsome father. They lived in Hokkaido but her mother and father decided it was best for their brilliant daughter to study down in Tokyo, so they moved to Ikebukuro- a few stations from Tokyo U.

_- Next stop, Tokyo University following by Yurakucho. -_

Kagome always woke at her stop. It's like she's her own human alarm clock. Sluggishly, she walked out of the train as people look at her. This was rather normal for Kagome- Rich dark brown hair, light brown in the sun eyes framed with black eyeliner, fair skin, slim, well proportioned and standing tall at 6'1"- all this plus the clothing that spells F-A-S-H-I-O-N . D-E-S-I-G-N-E-R. The summer wind slightly picked up her Lanvin perfume and the black floral dress she wore decorated with loose pink petal and magenta rose designs as her simple black cardigan flows with it. Blue denim wedges with black roses clicked as she walked down the stairs and her heavy black H&M bag on her left shoulder. She was a designer slash model in the making- but fashion was her only goal.

* * *

><p>As she arrived to her main entry of her university, her long time girl friend Sango- who is also studying fashion in her fourth year rocked up to her and hugged her. Sango was 6'2", just taller than Kagome; she had long lush black hair that was cut short at the front to frame her small face. She wore her signature red eye shadow and <em>black-black<em> liquid eyeliner. She liked the rocker chick look and so wore dark ripped denim, red singlet top and her favourite black leather jacket with the cuffs on the sleeves end.

"Hey Kagome! Nice and early as usual. First day- how's it feel?" Sango chirped as they walked towards the lecture room.

"Hey Sango. Haha argh don't remind meeee! Had the most horrible morning since...well since last year. Dragging myself out of bed for the early trains, pushy people on trains and almost coffee stained shoes. I hate this new timetable! Luckily I have you with me for almost every class!" Kagome said with her head slightly tilted up and eyes closed as she walked.

"Aww… It's okay! You've got a whole semester in front of you! You're bound to get more luck later! So how were your holidays? I heard your mum's photo-shoot was in Hawaii. So lucky! I wish I was as beauty like her." Sango swiped her university I.D card to open the door. "Ladies first."

"And ladies second!" Kagome said after stepping in. It was a silly joke they made up in high school. "Well, Miss Sango. If you haven't noticed you ARE a rare beauty yourself! Let's go photo shooting with mum one day. It'd be fun! And yes she's still in Hawaii so dad's doing all the work for Souta."

"Man! I really want to go to Hawaii."

"Mhmm, me too. Well as for my holidays… I didn't do much. I quit my part time job at Kazaana Kafe since I know as fourth years, we need to find work experience with a professional company. Oh how I'll miss that place but Miroku- the owner's son is SUCH a pervert." Kagome and Sango walked up the stairs almost at Lecture Room A.

"Ohh. Speaking of the devil- here he is now. MIROKU!" Kagome shouted.

Over to their left, a young man with jet black hair and purple highlights turned around. Miroku Kazaana- he calls himself a professional charmer (ahem. Womanizer). He's a fourth year doing commerce/law. Quite ironic seeing how many rules he breaks especially those concerning beautiful women.

"Hey Kags! And hell~o b.e.! What might your delicate name be? Will you bear my children my precious flower…?" Miroku was down on one knee with Sango's hands in his, petting them as he spoke those hilarious lines.

"…" *SLAP BANG CRACK* Blushing, Sango finished off by dusting off her hands and dragging Kagome to the lecture room.

"Owwwwy…hot, beautiful and fiery. JUST HOW I LOVE IT!" Miroku grinned whilst still on the ground. Sango blushed again as the door closed behind her.

Since the girls had similar timetables, next on their schedule was a 2 hour break then a tutorial.

"Lunch with the others Kagome?"

"Definitely. I'll call up Rin and Ayame now" She dialed the memorized numbers and called away. Few minutes later, a jumpy girl about 5'6" in a summery orange dress and a casually dressed 5'9" girl came up to them.

"Hey guys! Haven't seen you two for ages!" The casually dressed Ayame waved.

"Kagome! Sango! So happy to see you two!" Said Rin as she smiled like a child. She had a very sweet voice and personality.

"It has been wayyyy too long. Catch up during our 2 hour lunch break!" Sango said as they walked to the food court.

On the way, Kagome saw an advertisement on the notice board.

'_Tashio Corporation- Fashion design students for new fashion line. Work experience with a possible career in the palm of your hands! Contact Sesshoumaru on 04xx xxx xxx.'_

* * *

><p>"Oi Inuyasha. Aren't you meant to meet up with your lecher friend at 2 today?" A masculine voice said as the door of Inuyasha's bedroom door flew open.<p>

"God Sesshoumaru… It's only 1:30. Let me sleep more…" Inuyasha's eyes drifted to sleep till a painful slam onto the floor woke him.

"SESSHOUMARU! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Dumb kid. Hurry up and get out of the house."

"Right all right jeez!"

Inuyasha got off the carpet and watched Sesshoumaru slowly closed the door of his little brother's room. Till he knew he was far enough, he jumped back on his warm bed.

"Ahh..my be-"

"GET THE HELL UP!" Sesshoumaru yelled from downstairs.

"Yikes."

Inuyasha was the son of the famous founder of Tashio Corporation. It was a large department store filled with high class brands coming from fashion, foods, home, entertainment and much more. His father and the company were well known and worldwide. He had close relations with Australia, USA, Hong Kong, Korea and Canada. Business skills were well renowned in the Tashio family. They weren't just normal though. The Tashio family were youkais- also known as demons. Dog demons to be precise. Except his exquisitely beautiful mother Izayoi- she was Sesshoumaru's stepmother and she was human. Inuyasha attended Tokyo University in fourth year Business. Very smart but cocky- he still ranked number one in his year. His brother and him were to inherit the family business once Inuyasha turns 25.

"Hey Miroku. The traffic was terrible." Inuyasha lied in his red Nissan 370z with black stripes running from the back of the car to the front door. He parked by the curb and turned the music down.

"Nice lie Inuyasha! I know you slept in and got kicked out of the house by Sesshoumaru! I swear your brother takes better care of me than you do MY FRIEND." Miroku teased as he got into the front seat. "Nice interiors. Did you get the leather redone? Feels different than before." He caressed the seat like he would touch a girl's butt.

"Stop raping my car seat lecher. Yeah they're new. I didn't like the one that came with the car."

"So! Late lunch? Oh and I met a BEAUTY today. A friend of mine who worked at my dad's café introduced me to her… I didn't catch her name though. But a stunner she was!" He grinned to himself. "Sure could put up a fight!"

"Oh by introducing you meant- rubbed her butt and asked her to care your kids? That's GREAT Miroku. I hope they keep abusing you."

"Hmm…being WO-man handled…hot stuff Yasha. You should try it *wink*" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his perverted friend and turned a sharp corner to Shikon Mall.

"My dad wants to open a new line for fashion designers at Tashio. He got Sesshoumaru and I to gather possible candidates for it." Miroku quickly thought of Kagome and the hot chick with her as possible candidates.

"Wanna help?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure but I know two-"

"There will definitely be hot girls. Fashionably hot girls."

"OKAY! DEAL.

"For free."

"What! No wa-"

"I'll hook you up."

"ARGH fine. Inuyasha you are exceedingly evil and convincing."

"All part of the business…" He smirked as they got out of the car and thought to himself, "Ahh. This will be annoying but at least with Miroku here I'd be entertained till it ends."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Serenity-angel92: So was that okay or dragging? I wrote and thought at the same time- didn't plan anything haha! This chapter was more of a setting base of everything. Oh and incase you're wondering…the chapter name 'Drafts' isn't like...a real draft- you'll see what I mean if I write more chapters! ^^_


End file.
